


Good Old Fashion Loverboy

by PhatLuckyDucky13



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Peggy - Freeform, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Queen - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhatLuckyDucky13/pseuds/PhatLuckyDucky13
Summary: It's been a long day, both you and the Captain have been cleaning the complex all day. During your relaxing time, you find out Steve had never heard of the band Queen. So with the help of F.R.I.D.A.Y, you share Steve's first dance, and start a spark between you two.





	Good Old Fashion Loverboy

**Author's Note:**

> This was from my Tumblr girlyfandomfighter. Eventually it will have all my work on here.
> 
> Based off of this song: https://youtu.be/iNuN6k8GE1c
> 
> I do not own the rights to marvel/marvel characters, or to Queen and their songs. I'm simple Marvel trash writing smut with the cutie Captain.

"What?! You haven't listened to Queen yet?!" You shrieked in disbelief as you slammed down the laundry basket. The blonde super soldier who was lounging on the couch looked taken back by your reaction.

Today both you and Steve decided it was time to clean the complex. Sure Tony would call a maid, but it had been a week after coming back from a team mission. You both came together and brought up cleaning the complex to the rest of the group. However, everyone had immediately made plans and we're out of the living space. 

You had been part of the Avengers for a little over a year now. After Steve, Bucky, and Natasha caught you and your father robbing the largest bank in New York. You were taught many things by the ex special ops soldier, who was discharged from the army. Once your mother left the man, he brought his teachings to you.

Stealing was a way to make ends meet, since no one wanted to hire a disgraced ex soldier. At first it was smaller banks, but soon your father turned greedy and was planning the biggest heist you were ever part of. Which eventually the man left you behind to fight the three Avengers. You were able to take down Nathasha, but was overpowered by the two super soldiers. You gave up after watching your father run with duffle bags full of money.

During the interrogation, you confessed to Steve. Telling him that you didn't want to steal all that money, but did it to make your father happy. He saw your vulnerability and had you join the team. With the hopes of finding your father and putting him in prison, you joined immediately.

So it was just you and the first Avenger in the complex. After a tiring morning of scrubbing and organizing, Steve was relaxing while you caught up on laundry. You and him had grown close. Being somewhat younger, you were able to show him more modern day type things. Both of you would compare music and such. And the music you had chosen for cleaning had your favorite bands on it.

"Have I really not shown you the fabulous band that was Queen?!" You asked in shock which made Steve laugh. 

"Apparently so, I have a lot of stuff to catch up on." He commented with a shrug.

"They're still relevant today like they were in the 70's!" You argued and put the clothes that fell out of your basket back in. "We really need to update your playlist Cap." You add.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y?" You call out to the built in AI. "Please play my Queen's playlist?"

"Yes Miss (Y/L/N)." She replied and Freddie Mercury's voice came on over the speakers. 

"This is the perfect song to start off with!" You exclaimed and went over to the panel on the wall. Turning up the volume, you whipped around to face Steve.

"I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings. Be a Valentino just for you!" You sang with the music and swayed lightly. As you kept singing you began to dance around the lounging Steve. He laughed as he watched you have fun.

"Ooh let me feel your heartbeat." You continued and stopped in front of him. Holding out a hand, you waited for him to take it. "Ooh ooh can you feel my love heat?" You add with a wiggle of your eyebrows.

His cheeks had turned pink at the gesture. Raising a hand, he shook his head. A pout set on your lips as the song played on.

"Come on Stevie! You're gonna deny a girl a dance?" You challenged with the same pout. He then met your gaze with determined eyes. Reaching out, he gently took your outstretched hand.

"Fine, I'll dance with you. As long as you keep singing." Standing up, he towered over you and lightly took your hip in his free hand. He pressed your bodies together, and a smirk appeared on your face. 

"Say the word your wish is my command!" You sang out which made him chuckle. At first he was stiff, not exactly sure how he should dance. But as he watched you laughing and having fun, he began to relax. Soon he was twirling you around and making you squeal while singing. The music slowed which caused you two just to sway. You rested your head on his chest.

"You know..." He began before you could sing. "This is the first dance I've ever had." You look up to meet his eye.

"I-I'm sorry. Did I ruin it for you?" You asked feeling guilty. "This probably isn't how you wanted it to go."

"It's not." He admitted. "But I like this better. I don't feel any pressure on getting it wrong. Plus hearing you sing is very relaxing." 

"Well music is suppose to relax you!" You giggle, cheeks turning red. Though your smile slowly faded as you both stopped dancing. He kept your eyes on him, practically glimmering as he kept staring.

'Love you...' Freddie Mercury's voice rang out into the empty living room as you two leaned closer. 'Love you!' He gently placed his calloused hand on your cheek. Bringing your face up to his, lips barely brushed against each other.

The ding from the elevator brought both of your attentions to the opening doors. However, when Bucky and Sam stepped out, you didn't separate.

"Oh! Finally getting it on?" Same teased which made Bucky laugh. That's where you realized you both were still embraced. His arm had tightly wrapped around your waist as he caressed your cheek. While your hands were neatly placed on his chest. Both you and Steve turned bright red.

Using the hands on his chest, you gently pushed yourself out of his grasp. Then picking up the basket, you looked down at the floor.

"I-I'm gonna finish th-these in my room." You said meekly and quickly left the room. Once out of the living room, you raced down the hall to your room, ignoring the calls Steve was saying. As well as the music that was still playing.

Once putting your clothes away, you remained in your room for the rest of the day. Mind was racing with thoughts. Sure you had a crush on him, despite the somewhat (major) age difference. Pacing the floor, you bit your lip. 

Was he feeling the same way? Maybe you pushed him into it, just like with the dancing. You eventually fell back onto the be with a sigh. Eyes falling onto the ceiling as your mind raced. Even with the crush on Steve, you weren't sure how your past would affect your relationship. And what if something happened to where it ruined your great friendship?

A harsh sigh escaped your lips as these thoughts flooded your mind. Hearing faint footsteps, you sat up in bed and looked towards the door. A large shadow appeared under the crack of the door. You were expecting it to be Rogers, maybe to explain that it was a mistake and to try to forget about it. However, the shadow lingered for a moment then retreated. 

Quickly getting off the bed, you swung the door open. The owner of the shadow already disappeared. On the door was a neatly written note. Taking the paper into your hands, your eyes looked it over.

'(Y/N), meet me at our spot. 9 o'clock precisely. I think it's time we talked.'

You swallowed hard at the words. Suddenly nervousness came over you. Was he going to turn down your feelings in that spot? A place where you shared the most intimate details of your lives. 

'P.S. Might wanna dress nice. Sincerely, Steve.'

Now your heart thumped loudly. What exactly did that mean? If he was going to reject your feelings, he wouldn't ask you that right? Steve wouldn't be that cruel. 

You made up your mind. Tonight would be the night you laid it all out there. And you needed to prepare yourself for the worse. However, maybe that almost kiss meant something after all.

At 8:50, you made your way up the stairs. A black strapless bra clung to your body. Matching heels clicked with each step you took. Stopping at the door, you let out a sigh and turned the knob. A cold rush of air hit your bare shoulders. Once your eyes adjusted to the dark, a gasp escaped your lips.

The rooftop was lit by what looked like hundreds of candles. They surrounded a small table, with food set out for two. A single rose in the vase was placed neatly in the middle. You stepped through the door only to have it shut behind you.

"Wow, you're even a few minutes early." Steve teased which caused you to whip around to see he was the one who closed the door. He was dressed in a tight button up blue shirt, that was tucked into his khaki pants. Of course everything fit snug on him, which you couldn't help but stare. "And you definitely dressed up." Smiling, he took your hand and lead you to the railing.

Both you and Steve spent time on the roof before. It was a nice way to have time alone from the team. This was where you talked about the most personal details. He told you all about Peggy, while you spoke about your childhood.

"S-so you wanted to talk about t-today?" You asked timidly. "I-if you don't f-feel the same way..."

"You think I'd set this all up just to turn you down?" He asked and looked at you. With a small glup, you shook your head. Letting out a sigh, he looked out towards the sky. The stars shining brightly as you joined him. 

"(Y/N), I gotta get this off my chest." Steve started out. "I've liked you for a long time now. You've listened to everything I've gone through. To be honest, I didn't think we'd get so close." You met his gaze and blushed wildly. 

"And, just being around you drives me crazy. I haven't felt this was in a long time." He admitted quietly. "Not since..."

"P-peggy..." You finished softly. With a soft smile, he nodded.

"Never thought I'd ever want to dance with another dame besides Peggy." Reaching out, he gently touched your bare shoulder. "Not until I met you." Leaning forward, his face inched closer to yours.

"Steve." You mumbled and let your fingers lightly brush his cheek.

"I know you've had some trouble in the past." The warm air from his lips tickled your nose as he moved closer. "But you'll see I'm different." 

"Well, you are Captain America." You teased with a soundless laugh.

"I'm also a good old fashion Loverboy." Steve said huskily as his lips captured yours. The kiss grew passionate and need as you immediately joined in. Opening your mouth slightly, he took the chance and slipped his tongue in. You snaked your arms around his neck and pressed your bodies closer. His hands tightly gripped on your hips. Moving in front of you, he pinned your body to the railing. 

His lips left your now bruised ones, and lightly kissed your neck. Finding the soft spot, he let his teeth nip at it. Then he began to suck.

"Oh jeez..." You moan, feeling heat begin to pool in your abdomen. Wiggling in his grip, you craved more for a release.

"Did I spark somethin sweetheart?" Steve asked innocently against your neck. Feeling a rumble, you met his amused stare.

"Stop teasing me Captain." A pout planted on your lips. Giving a soft moan, his hand ran down your side. He gently caressed your back and pressed himself between your legs. You could feel his hard erection against your thigh.

"What about dinner?" He asked between kisses. Reaching down, your hand palmed his length pressing against his pants. A hiss left his lips.

"You sure you can wait?" You teased which made him growl. Rubbing his bludge, he let out a moan. 

"Fuck it." He grumbled and wrapped your legs around his waist. As you clung to his body, he left the roof.

"Language Captain!" You scolded with a giggle. Steve growled again as he pulled out his phone. "Don't tell me you're bragging to Birdman?"

"Nope," He said. "Just letting him know there's free food on the roof." Putting his phone away, he kissed your neck. He held onto you tightly as he took the stairs two at a time.

You couldn't quiet your giggles as you jiggled with each step. Of course you would have raced in your heels, but Steve was too excited to let you go. Racing to his room, he shut the door behind him. He walked to his bed and unwrapped you from his body. Your back lightly landed on the bed as you stared up at him.

"God you're beautiful." He muttered as he unbuttoned his shirt. You looked up at him in awe as he took it off. Usually he would shed his shirt when he trained, however you were encouraged to stare this time.

"How 'bout you lose some layers sweet cheeks?" He asked still standing above you. With a smirk, you sat up on the bed. You reached behind and unzipped the dress. Sitting on your knees, your hands held up up the dress over your chest. Letting your hands fall, the dress fell with it.

"No bra? Naughty girl." Steve commented and crawled on the bed. Copying your stance, he took the dress and threw it to the ground. Leaving you in a pair of white lace panties. "It's like you anticipated this." He added. 

"You said to dress nice." You teased and placed a hand in his burning chest. "It this not nice enough for you?" 

"It is." He said and hooked his thumb in the elastic. "Shame about your panties though." Giving him a confused look, he quickly pulled on the fabric. The underwear then split,and he threw it to the side. You let out a gasp.

"Those were expensive ya know." You glared at him.

"I guess I owe you one then." He chuckled darkly and collided his lips against yours once more. As he pressed against your body, he gently laid you down on the bed.

"Spread your legs for me." He whispered in your ear. With a nod, you planted your feet flat on the bed, and let your knees spread apart. Steve slowly began to kiss down your body. Stopping to lick your perky nubs on your breasts. A groan escaped your lips.

"Glad we didn't eat dinner first. Cause now I can go straight for desert." He said with a smirk. Going between your legs, he let his tongue swipe up your folds.

Your breath quickened and your hips bucked forward. But he placed a hand on your abdomen, to stop you from moving.

"No moving or I will stop." He demanded against your sex, which sent a shiver down your spine. Shooting him a glare, he simply smiled mischievously. He kept your gaze as he let a finger slip inside you. A squeal slipped out of your lips which made your head drop back. Gripping the bed sheets, you tried hard not to move.

"Th-this is so unfair." You groaned as he slowly moved inside.

"But you're doing so good. Listening to your Captain." He teased and began to suck on your clit. 

You tried not to completely unravel right there. This was a whole new side of Steve. Only in your wettest dream was he like this, but you were extremely turned on by it. Even with his inexperience, he expertly rolled his tongue around while adding another finger.

"Jesus Steve..." You moaned out as your back arched.

"That's Captain." He corrected as he began to pump his fingers faster inside of you.

"Oh, C-captain!" You practically screamed as the pleasure exploded. With how relaxed your body was, it came so unexpectedly. Once coming down, you felt the bed dip and a belt buckle. You propped up on your elbows while Steve discarded his pants and boxers. 

Licking your lips, you began to sit up. However, Steve gently pushed you back onto the bed. 

"I'm sorry." He apologized as he kissed your forehead. His body hovering yours. "I've waited long enough for this. I'm sure you have too." Pumping his fist over his erection, he lined the tip up to your entrance. "You can repay me later." Steve added and began to push in. 

A loud groan left your mouth as he stretched your walls. Your eyes shut tight while your legs wrapped around him, allowing a deeper angle. His heavy breathing hit your neck as he peppered kissed all over it. 

"You're doin so good babydoll. Just relax for me." He cooed softly as he slowly kept going. A huff came from you as your hand clenched his shoulder, nails digging into the tough skin. This time Steve let out a moan. 

"There's a good girl." He praised in your ear once he was in all the way. Eyes meeting his gaze, he asked "You alright?"

"Yes Captain." You said breathlessly. "Now fuck me, please." He laughed lightly and began moving slowly. A small pout formed on your lips as you rolled your hips against his.

"So damn impatient." He muttered and gripped onto your hips. With a rough thrust, he began to move faster. 

Soon he was pounding relentlessly. Moans filled the room as you tried to move with him. Both of your hands were on his back, holding onto dear life. Pressure from before began to build. 

"C-captain..!" You mumbled out and nipped his lip, trying to warn him. He smiled as he continued.

"Let it go babydoll. Just relax and let it go." He grunted as his hand went to where you joined. One finger pressed onto your clit. 

Soon the pleasure washed over you like a warm wave. You screamed his name as your nails dug deeper into his back. 

"Y-yes babydoll!" He yelled out as his thrusts became animalistic. You rode out your orgasm writhing under him as he released himself inside of you. Once slowing down, his forehead gently rested against yours. He met your now tired gaze, and you let out a giggle. Reaching up, you caressed his cheek, while he kissed your forehead. He slowly pulled out as he went into the bathroom.

Your body ached as you sat up against the headboard. Hearing the sound of a sink, your head dropped to the side. Then Steve walked out, still naked but now cleaned off. With a washcloth, he went between your legs and gently wiped you down.

"Was that okay?" He asked, suddenly self conscious about this. "I didn't push you into it did I?" You looked at him in shock, then began to laugh.

"Jesus Steve." You said as you calmed down. "I would've kicked your ass if I didn't want it." You smiled gently down at him. 

"I know but... (Y/N) I want to know this wasn't just a one time thing." He said and sat up. Throwing the wash cloth towards the laundry basket, he looked at you. "I really do care for you."

"Steven..." You chided. Holding your hand out to him, he gently took it and crawled to you. He laid his head on your chest while his arms wrapped around you. "I've had feelings for a while now. I thought that I might have pushed you too far with dancing today. I mean, you spoke so fondly of Peggy that, in all honesty I didn't think I could measure up to her." You gently caressed his cheek which made him look up at you. "But I think after tonight, I'm definitely sure. Maybe this is more than a crush. Maybe even..."

"Love?" He asked, eyes practically beaming with hope. You rolled your tired eyes. 

"Yes you dork." You reply with a laugh. "That was... Amazing."

"You're amazing." He said softly and kissed your lips gently. Giving a hum, you began to lay down, dragging him with you.

"Though you owe me dinner, and new panties." You scolded tiredly as he snuggled behind you. 

"And you owe me a special job." He whispered into your ear. Another hum left your mouth as eventually you both fell asleep.

The next morning you had slept in. It was probably the first time in weeks you didn't have a nightmare. Though the activities from the night before wore you out immensely. Seeing that Steve's bed was empty, you frowned. However, a white box was sitting at the edge of the bed. You crawled over to it and opened the lid. A fit of laughter emerged from you as you pulled out a pair of Captain America boy shorts. With a note scribbled.

'Wear these for the rest of the day. Captain's orders. I promise I won't tear these ones up. Love you Captain.'

And let's just say, that night he didn't keep his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much! This is separate from the Dapper Day/One Girl and Two Boys collection. I will be updating those shortly! I hope this will suffice until then!


End file.
